Six Inches
by Ambrosia Jones
Summary: Mindy and Danny leave room for the Holy Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

Things had started off so innocently. Mindy hadn't even realized what she was doing. _At first_. They'd had their dinner, taking turns keeping their four-week-old son Daniel nestled against them as they ate cold chicken sandwiches. Hot food - hot _anything_ - was out of the question. She'd promised to stop griping about Danny's miserly use of the air conditioning, but it was late July in New York City, and everything had a layer of sticky, damp, _grossness _attached to it, even their precious baby.

Danny stripped their son down to his diaper, readying him for his bath before handing him back to Mindy so she could nurse him. They made kick-ass parents, tag-teaming the burping, bathing, diapering, and dressing, and it was Mindy's turn to read a story. The thick, warm air and his wife's lilting voice made Danny sleepy as they snuggled together on the couch. He kissed Mindy chastely on the lips and Daniel on the forehead, whispering "I'm just gonna lay down for a little bit" into the baby's hair before padding into the master bedroom.

They had a solid routine down, so a cat nap during story time wasn't cheating. Once little Daniel was asleep, they made sure to have couple's time. Sometimes they talked. Other times they read or watched TV or a movie together. They'd even found a few two-player games they enjoyed. Anything that kept them together and connected.

"Okay, Brown Bear. Good night! Mommy and Daddy love you." Mindy peppered the baby's face with kisses, gently placing him in his bassinet. She spent a few moments more admiring the perfect little boy, who had an exact duplicate of her husband's handsome, scowly face and her luminous brown skin. She hummed a lullaby and ran her fingers through Daniel's silky black hair that she hadn't been able to tame. Danny wouldn't let her use the _tiniest_ bit of product in it. Yet.

"Our gorgeous prince is fast asleep! I don't know how long it will last, but I've got Vince and Owen to knock him back out-" Mindy stopped at the foot of their bed and took in the sight before her: Danny, stripped down to only a pair of sky blue boxers, his reading glasses perched on his forehead, his thick lashes casting shadows where they rested against his cheeks. His hands were up by his head, one barely grasping a copy of _Raising Cain : protecting the emotional life of boys_. Mindy licked her lips; she couldn't remember the last time she'd had an almost-naked-Danny practically in the palm of her hand. He'd been so good about not being bad and it was making her crazy, though she was convinced she was hiding it well.

They had gone without sex since the seventh month of her pregnancy, thanks to her shortened cervix, and wouldn't be doing any love making for another four weeks. The doctor-ordered end to their sex life had been excruciating. Pure torture. She'd been so horny during while pregnant, and the sex - that has always been excellent, thank you - had been _just so hot_ that Mindy was certain she'd blacked out during an orgasm more than once. And then to have it all come to a sudden and screeching halt- she didn't think she'd survive it. Mindy couldn't stand to be in the same room with Danny if she couldn't _have_ him, in a biblical sense. The almost two months of bed rest seemed like a waste if she couldn't use their bed the way she wanted.

Carefully climbing into bed, she hovered over him, sniffing his hair, his neck, his chest, even under his arms. He'd taken a shower and smelled clean and fresh, but the unmistakable smell of _him, _the sensual muskiness that drove her absolutely wild, still lingered underneath the notes of peppermint body wash and citrus shampoo.

Crawling to the edge of her side, Mindy grabbed her copy of _What to expect the first year_ and curled up against Danny. He exhaled deeply, but otherwise stayed still. Mindy smiled at him, rubbing lazy circles on his stomach with her left hand.

As she skimmed the chapter on month-old babies, she let her hand creep lower, her fingertips grazing the underside of Danny's waistband. _It wouldn't be terrible if I paid Lil' Danny a visit, would it?_ she thought to herself. To test out her theory, she ran her fingers lightly over the crotch of his shorts, then over the insides of his thighs. His skin was hot and soft and Mindy wanted to feel more of it. She set her book down and lay on her side. "Danny? Danny, if you don't want me to touch your penis, wake up right now," she whispered. His soft snoring was his only response. "Yup, just like I thought."

It was just nice holding it in her hand again, you know? Feeling the weight of it, stroking its length. Danny had a beautiful penis. It was long and thick and perfect. She pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing out loud when she thought about the lies she'd told on Weiner Night. There was nothing gross about him or his body, but she didn't want him to know that back then. "I should have told you what I _really_ thought, Castellano. I would have blown your mind. And then you, probably." She chuckled softly at her own joke.

Mindy loved feeling him grow hard in her hand, knowing his arousal was because of her. She dipped her hand further into his shorts and cupped his balls, while she moved herself forward so that she could easily take him into her mouth. It had been _so long_; he'd be happy for the surprise and they could make out and dry hump like teenagers and-

"Don't you do it." His voice was rough with sleep and one hand tugged with a gentle firmness on her ponytail. She looked up at him, her mouth and eyes wide open, her fist full of him. "Let me go. Now. And close your mouth."

Mindy sat back with a sigh, raising her hands in surrender. Danny tucked himself back into his shorts and stood up from the bed, carefully placing his book and glasses on his nightstand. He shot her a look that seemed to hold an array of emotions - amusement, annoyance, lust, confusion, a little anger - before he disappeared into the closet without a word.

He came back out dressed in a baggy t-shirt and knee-length basketball shorts - Mindy didn't even bother trying to hide her groan of displeasure - his arms filled with pillows and sheets. He threw them on the bed and marched into the bathroom, coming out with as many towels as he could carry. Mindy narrowed her eyes at him, raising an eyebrow skeptically at his strange behavior. Danny simply stared back at her and grabbed a sheet, folding it in half before tightly rolling it into a log. He laid it on the bed and grabbed Mindy by the shoulders and kissed her, deeply, passionately. She grabbed the back of his head and moaned into his mouth; Danny chose that moment to pull away with a smack of his full, wet lips. Still holding on to Mindy's shoulders, he roughly moved her to her side of the bed. "Hey!" she cried, trying to crawl back towards him.

"Quiet, you. And stay where I put you." He shoved two pillows and his sheet log in between Mindy and his side of the bed before grabbing a towel and continuing to construct his makeshift bricks for his Great Wall.

"There. Six inches of room. Just enough for the Holy Spirit."

Mindy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can't possibly be serious?" she asked, fanning herself with her book. Mindy sat back with a sigh and blew the strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her eyes. She tried to make her face into something that would register as "stern" or "formidable", but found herself unable to hold back the giggle she'd tried in vain to stifle.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely serious. As an OB/GYN-"

"Oh _god,_" Mindy groaned, throwing herself back against the pillows on her side of the bed. Once Danny identified himself by his credentials, all bets were off.

"As an OB/GYN, and your husband, and now a new father," Danny continued, undaunted by Mindy's crossed eyes and pink tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. He made sure not to pay any attention to her tongue. Or lips. Or mouth area in general. "It's important that we take this seriously. And clearly, based on your actions a few minutes ago, you are not. So, I came up with a plan. Yeah, it was inspired by the nuns who chaperoned the dances at St. Ignatius' Middle School, so what?" He crossed his arms over his chest, the matter settled in his mind.

"So, I'm not allowed to even touch you now? I can't touch my husband? My handsome, ridiculous, nutty-bananas husband?" Mindy sat up and leaned over the barrier of pillows and rolled towels and sheets that Danny had built between them. The thin strap of her lime nightgown fell down her left shoulder. She could feel the heat of Danny's gaze burning against the exposed skin there and she licked her lips. Mindy pulled the elastic from her hair and let her tresses fall against her neck and down her back, the black curtain of silk nearly hitting her waist. It was too hot to wear her hair down, or to wear more than the medically necessary panties to bed. It was also much too hot to argue, even in jest, but she couldn't resist going through the motions of seduction.

Mindy pushed past Danny's holy barrier of bed and bath linens and rubbed her breasts against his shoulder. Nursing baby Daniel made her nipples tender and extra sensitive; she couldn't stop the hiss of pain - twinged pleasure from escaping her lips. "If you don't want me to touch you, husband, you can always touch me" she whispered into Danny's ear, tugging on his lobe with her teeth before pulling away.

Danny tensed, crossing his arms more firmly, and shutting his eyes - _tight_. His nostrils were flaring wildly and Mindy could see that he was biting the inside of his cheeks. Mindy's heart dropped; she was afraid that she'd taken it too far. This time she'd hurt his feelings and that wasn't her intention. She just wanted to play. Mindy had been trying to get Danny to let her get him off for weeks, but he wanted to wait for her. How many husbands would spend months doing crunches and push ups and burpees, working off the building sexual tension while waiting for their wives to heal, turning down head and hand jobs because they wanted to wait for "the real thing", as he liked to put it? _Shit_, she thought. _I'm a jerk._

"Min, you were on bed rest for two months. You still have a lot of healing to do. Thing is, if I played along with your little game," Danny growled, his voice so low and rumbly that Mindy jumped at the sound, "I wouldn't be able to just turn it off. What if we got carried away and I hurt you? I'd never forgive myself." Danny sighed and turned to look at her, his eyes dark with concern and desire. Mindy felt a familiar flutter in her belly and bit her lip, looking away guiltily from the intensity of his gaze.

"I would think you would have noticed that by now. The effect you have on me. I don't have a lot of self-control when it comes to you." He turned away and closed his eyes again, his arms still crossed protectively against his chest. Mindy wanted to crawl into his lap and attack him with her hands and mouth after hearing his confession. _Babe, do you realize the effect _you _have on _me_?_

"Danny, you're right, you're right, and I'm sorry." She reached out and stroked his arm as modestly as she could. "I'll calm down. I'll try, at least. Four more weeks? We _got_ this, babe!" Mindy grabbed on to his thigh and Danny opened his eyes. He looked at her hands and then back at her. "Sorry, sorry. Six inches." She raised her hands in surrender again. Mindy had a feeling she'd be doing that a lot over the next month.

"Six inches," Danny nodded. "Think of mean, old Catholic nuns and the Holy Spirit."

"What is it, like a spooky Halloween ghost or something?"

Danny took his wife's hand in his and firmly shook it before turning out the lights. "'Night, Min. I love you."

"Danny Castellano, you unbelievable-" She gave up and sighed deeply. "I love you too, you big lug. Good night."

Danny laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. Once he was sure Mindy was asleep, he crept out of bed and got down on the floor on his hands and knees. _Chest to the floor, one. Back up, two. Think of Mets stats, three. Guinness Book facts, four. How perfect this country would be under a Giuliani presidency, five. Anything except for Mindy's hands on your dick, six. Or her mouth on your dick, seven. Don't think about your dick or Mindy in relation to your dick at all, idiot. Seven. No, eight. Fuck! No, not fuck. No fucking. Shit. Goddammit, Mindy._

* * *

**AN: Thank you to my beta scarlettblythe for her enthusiastic and indispensable help. Thanks as well to jaythenerdkid for critiquing the first (very) rough draft.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Week One: Lunch Date**

"Betsy, I swear to St. Damian, if you tell me that another deli has closed early in observance of _Lighthouse Day,_ I'm gonna turn this place inside out-"

"_Danny Castellano! _Your temper! But Betsy, come on, was that really the best you could come up with?" Mindy cheerfully pushed the robin's egg blue pram past the reception area to a chorus of surprised greetings, none more so than her grumpy and hungry husband's.

"Mindy! What the hell are you doing here?" Danny cried, wild-eyed, droplets of sweat beading above his lip.

"And I'm happy to see you too, babe!" Mindy snarked, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek. The gang crowded around the stoller, oohing and aahing over Daniel as Mindy tucked herself into Danny's side.

"Dr. Castellano, I'm sorry! Dr. Lahiri wanted to surprise you with lunch today and she told me that under no circumstances was I to allow you to order in and I get so flustered when I'm asked to lie, _because it's a sin_, and I thought if I told a _partial _truth about it being Lighthouse Day, it'd be almost like not lying at all and-"

"Alright, Bets. Calm down. I'm sorry I yelled. My blood sugar is low is all." Danny offered her a weak smile. "But you, you little rascal," he said softly to Mindy, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and reaching down to rub the baby's tummy. "How did you get here? I'm happy to see you, but Dan's so little and it's too soon for you two to be out on your own without letting me know."

"Little?" scoffed Beverly, peering into the carriage, her nose upturned. "This kid's as fat as a gopher!"

Mindy sucked her teeth and shot her a look, scooping the baby up into her arms. "And he's about as _brown _as a gopher, too," Beverly muttered through clenched teeth, roughly nudging a medical assistant in the side.

"Okay, that's enough. Everybody back to work. Dr. Prentice is in surgery, Dr. Reed is on a consult, and Morgan and Tamra have been on a ridiculously long lunch break - I don't even wanna _think_ about what that means - so I'm in charge. I'm gonna eat my lunch with my family, _undisturbed, _in my office. Betsy, emergency calls only, please." Danny pushed the stroller into his office, Mindy following closely behind. He shut the door with a snap and leaned against it, taking a deep breath.

"Daniel, I think if Daddy sees your outfit and hears all about your adventure today he'll feel a lot better" Mindy cooed. "And we packed a yummy lunch for him too! We're gonna turn his frown upside down, aren't we, sweet baby?"

Danny turned around with a sigh and walked toward Mindy. He felt his face break out into the lopsided grin that he thought made him look like a doofus, but that his ma and Mindy adored. Mindy had dressed the baby in a tiny onesie styled to look like a Mets uniform. She'd even found an orange and blue bib and the smallest pinstriped socks Danny had ever seen. "Hey buddy! How'd you get to be so handsome?" he whispered, reaching for his boy. "You must get those good looks from your beautiful mother. Or is she your slightly older sister?" He winked at his wife and leaned in close, placing a soft kiss under her jaw. Danny pretended not to hear the tiny whimper that escaped her throat as he pulled away.

They sat on the patient's side of his desk, Mindy pulling her chair as close to Danny's as possible. She reached out to stroke his face and he kissed the inside of her wrist, breathing in her perfume. Jasmine and pineapple and something new, but familiar, tickled his nose. Baby lotion. "You feel better, Grumpy Gus?" Mindy teased.

Danny nuzzled his nose in his son's hair, his eyes closing as he breathed in the intoxicating smell of clean baby and the lingering scent she left behind. "Yeah. But what'd you bring me to eat?"

_Three more weeks. Six inches_, Danny thought to himself as he watched Mindy empty the stroller and chatter happily about her and Daniel's journey from home to the practice. Did she have to wear one of her shorter, flirtier sundresses when she came to visit? The long, clingy ones - What did she call them? Max's dresses? - she wore around the house were bad enough. This one, though. It was white with blue pinstripes - _Aw, she'd wanted to coordinate with the baby_ - with bright bursts of sunflower blossoms. The dress dipped down in a 'v' in the back, making him wonder if she had on a bra. When she turned around and he saw how her round, milk-swollen breasts sat up high and filled out the front, he was confused and intrigued and hungrier for more than just the sandwiches and fruit salad she brought.

"Danny, aren't you proud of me? We took the bus! Me, Danny! By myself, with a stroller, and a baby, and all our crap, and nothing got left behind!" Mindy's eyes were twinkling with pride as she set out paper plates on Danny's desk. She'd let her hair get so long while she was pregnant; he watched, mesmerized as she carelessly tossed it over one satiny brown shoulder. He wanted to bite that shoulder. "Yeah. That's so good, Min."

"It was like we were in an Ezra Jack Keats picture book, only with partial nudity and tons of swearing." She held a butter knife in her hand while the empty one added a flourish as she looked off into the distance, already envisioning a series of successful children's books featuring her stunning, mixed race, 21st century urban family. Danny chuckled and continued to gaze at her. _God,_ he wanted to know if she had on a bra under that dress.

"What? Babe, what?" Mindy poked him in the shoulder, smirking at him, licking pesto from her fingers.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Danny's voice came out hoarse and rough. It was his sex voice, she said. It always gave him away. He tried clearing his throat, but he knew it was too late. He took the sandwich she offered him, prosciutto and fresh mozzarella with arugula and pesto. Making sandwiches wasn't _really_ cooking, so to speak, but he was still impressed with how far Mindy had come in the kitchen. _Mindy coming in the kitchen. Shit._

"Both of you are looking at me like I'm a meal, and that's only appropriate for one of you, since I am his actual food source for the foreseeable future. Six inches, my love, remember?" Mindy sucked on another finger. Danny had a feeling that one didn't have pesto on it, though. He simply grunted in reply and bit into his sandwich, perhaps more savagely than necessary, tearing the bread and meat forcefully with his teeth. Mindy gasped and he gave her a smoldering look as he chewed, clenching his jaw and licking his lips dramatically. "Good sandwich, Min."

Danny knew he was getting to her; her chest was rising and falling quickly and she was chewing on her bottom lip. It was his turn to smirk as he ate with one hand and held his namesake with the other.

"You're- you're gonna get crumbs in his hair if you're not careful" Mindy said breathlessly. She made herself a plate, continuously glancing up at Danny with a small smile as she ate. They flirted wordlessly, exchanging longing glances, playing footsie. Mindy's bare foot was creeping dangerously high up Danny's leg when they were both distracted by a loud smacking sound coming from the crook of his arm. Blessed with his daddy's full lips, little Daniel could make lots of noise with them when he wanted his parents' attention.

"Mommy, where's _my _sandwich?" Danny mimed in his highest voice just as the baby shoved his fist in his mouth. "I'm hungry too!"

"Saved by the bell. It was getting a little weird in here, you perv," Mindy snarked, taking Daniel from her husband.

"_I'm_ a perv? _You're_ the one with your foot practically in my lap! You were sucking on your fingers!"

"Oh, you loved it. And you started it, making googly eyes at me. Plus the whole thing with your sandwich. I bet there are some other things you're wishing you could tear into." Mindy ran her hand down her voluptuous figure for emphasis. "You're acting like you've never seen a hot woman of color with a magnificent rack before."

Danny shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "Like I said, you're a little rascal. Full of mischief. Up to no good." He sat back and stabbed at a plump strawberry on his plate as he watched Mindy prepare to nurse. She unfastened the shoulder strap on her dress revealing a dark pink lacy bra. "Huh," he said softly. _That answered that question. Next to discover if her underwear matched. _

"You love my mischief. And Brown Bear loves lunch! And breakfast, and dinner, and snack time! Right, chubby baby?" Mindy cooed. Daniel sucked away loudly, his pudgy brown fist tangled in the ends of his mother's hair.

Danny pulled his chair closer, offering the speared strawberry to his wife. She nodded and he took her chin in his hand as she pulled it into her mouth. He smiled at her and kissed her lips, carefully angling his body so he didn't press against Daniel. "I do love your mischief. I love everything about you."

"I love you, babe."

"And I love you too, buddy. So much!" he said, kissing across the baby's forehead. "I'm pretty jealous of the way you take your meals, though."

A gentle knock on the door interrupted the family's lunch. "Go away!" Danny shouted, tucking Mindy's hair behind her ear.

"He's just kidding; come on in!" Mindy countered, sticking her tongue out at Danny. Morgan and Tamra entered the office excitedly and crowded around mother and son.

"Could you two give them some room? Come on, this is a very private mo- Morgan, get back!"

"Oh my god, as soon as Betsy said my god-nephew was here, I got so emotional-" Morgan clasped his meaty hand over his mouth and choked back a sob. "I haven't seen in him in what, three, four days?"

"For the last time, 'god-uncle' isn't even a thing." Danny paced the length of his office, already exasperated.

"Baby Glob! You are so _cute_! I'm glad you got your mama's coloring and aren't all pasty like your daddy!" Tamra sing-songed, ruffling Daniel's hair.

"Tamra, baby peanut, baby bear, baby muffin. All excellent options. But I really need you to rethink baby '_Glob'._ Okay, I'm about to switch boobs, everybody." Mindy swiftly detached a bewildered looking Daniel from her breast and began to unfasten the other strap of her dress.

Danny jumped in front of her, totally overwhelmed by Mindy's lack of propriety. "Alright, alright, Morgan, Tamra, _getoutta here_. Mindy, you're too comfortable just whipping them out, sweetie."

"You know, for a gynecologist and a total perv, you are such a prude!" Mindy teased. "If you look in the lunch bag you'll see I packed you some pistachios. Nuts for my nut."

Once the baby had had his fill, Danny burped him while Mindy rehydrated, slurping decaf iced tea and stretching her manicured toes in Danny's lap. "So what are you two up to for the rest of the afternoon?"

"We need diapers and I have a Target coupon, so I'll head there from here. Do you have patients soon? Maybe you can come with us! Buy your baby mama an ice cream cone on the way?" She wiggled her perfectly sculpted brows at him.

"That sounds like a great idea, but Buddy Bear here has other plans," said Danny softly. "He's asleep." He rubbed his son's back and placed a kiss on his fat cheek.

Mindy sighed and looked at her watch. "Well, it is nap time. And whenever you snuggle up with him, especially after he's eaten, he's out like a light. You're the baby whisperer, Castellano."

Danny beamed with pride. He loved it when Mindy complimented him on his parenting. He'd been so nervous about doing things right, not having had an example of a good father in his own life until very recently. "Thanks, Min. Couldn't do it without you."

"Hey, maybe we can still go! Betsy's like a certified babysitter or whatever; we can park the carriage with her at reception and we won't even be gone an hour. What do you say?" Mindy's eyes were shining with excitement. Danny knew that as much as she was enjoying staying home with the baby, she yearned for some adult time out of the house. Even if it was just a diaper run to Target.

Danny placed the baby in the carriage, carefully tucking him in, before walking behind his desk. He pressed the intercom button on his phone and waited for a response. "Yes, Dr. Castellano?" came Betsy's cheerful reply.

"Hey, Bets, when's my next patient?"

"You're free 'till 3:00pm. Do you need me to move things around for you?"

Danny glanced at the clock - 12:45pm. That gave them plenty of time. "Nope! But how do you feel about watching Daniel for a little while?" He and Mindy assumed the high-pitched squeal that pealed through the speakers was a yes.

* * *

"You're sure you don't mind me trying it on?" Mindy batted her long lashes at him and swayed back and forth, the skirt of her dress swirling against her thighs hypnotically.

"No, my darling bride, I don't mind." Danny curled the box of Pampers he held in his hand, making his bicep bulge. He wasn't sure, but he thought that maybe he caught Mindy checking out his flexing. "I saw you eye the dress on the way in and I'm very proud of you for heading straight for the diaper aisle anyway."

"Being a wife and mother has grounded me so much, Danny. I mean, it's freaking Elie Saab for Target, Danny. Elie Saab!" She shoved at his chest, her big eyes wider than ever with excitement. "There's hardly anything left. Thank you for coming with me today. I don't know when I would have gotten the chance again." Mindy threaded her arm through his as they walked towards the dressing rooms, her hand gently squeezing his upper arm. _I knew she was scoping me out._

"The only Saab I know rolls on four wheels and keeps going bankrupt, but if you're happy, Min, I'm happy." Danny sat on a cherry red stool in front of the dressing rooms as Mindy took a number from the attendant.

"Oh, Danny. I have so much to teach you. And you're a terrible student, but at least you're enthusiastic. I'll come out if I look sufficiently bangable."

"_Mindy!_" Danny knew his face was beginning to match his seat. He offered an apologetic smile to the attendant, who regarded him with a wink before turning back to the pile of clothes she was sorting.

Three minutes ticked away, then six. Danny tapped his feet to whatever song was playing over the store's sound system, silently wishing he'd let Mindy download Candy Crush or Farm Rescue or whatever dumb game "absolutely everybody" was playing on his phone. When his digital watch showed him that 12 minutes had gone by since he'd last heard from his wife, his annoyance was replaced with worry.

"Min? Baby? You okay in there?"

"Ohhhh. Unnnn. Ughhh." Anyone else might have become sick with concern hearing those noises from a woman who'd recently given birth, but Danny had heard those sounds of displeasure come from the depths of Mindy's closet many times before and knew that the only thing currently in pain was her ego. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

Mindy's dressing room door opened a crack. "Excuse me, miss? Can my husband come in here with me? I need his help."

The attendant looked up from her work and smiled. "Sure thing. But sir, you'll have to leave the diapers out here with me. Sorry; store policy."

"Yeah, two rich, sexy, Manhattan doctors are gonna steal diapers from Target, lady," Mindy muttered.

"I understand. Thank you!" Danny offered loudly, hoping to drown out Mindy's griping.

Danny approached the door just as Mindy slammed it shut. "Hey! I thought you wanted me to come in."

"I do, but you need to close your eyes first. It's bad, Danny."

He chuckled softly. "If it's so bad, why do you want me to see you in it?"

"Well, because maybe it's not so bad and I'm being silly. Like I said, it's Elie Saab at Target prices. I could potentially be talked into it. But also… I'mprettysureI'mstuckDanny."

Danny raised his eyebrows and bit his lip, desperately trying to hold in the loud laugh that wanted to escape. "What was that, hon?"

"I said I think I'm stuck. In the dress. I need you to get me the rest of the way in or get me out. And don't you dare laugh at me; I will turn three weeks into three months, I swear to god."

"You'd never last," Danny smirked. "Now let me in."

"Are your eyes closed?" Mindy squeaked.

"Min, I watched you give birth-"

"Close your eyes!"

"Alright. They're closed."

Danny heard the door open and felt Mindy grab his hand, roughly pulling him over the threshold. "Okay, now remember, I _just _had your baby, and I'm nursing, so it's not like I can diet or anything-"

"Shut up and let me see already."

"Rude." Mindy sighed sadly. "Okay. Open your eyes."

The dress was a deep shade of blue-green that Danny imagined mermaids would wear, if they wore clothes. It had sparkly things on it, and fluttery things too, but not too many or too much. It had a thin belt the same color as the dress, but made of something that was or looked like leather. And it was short. Very short. Sleeveless too. He let his eyes roam over Mindy's body but couldn't decide what to focus on: the way the jewel tone shone against the deep sable color of her skin; the way the short skirt pulled tight across her wide hips and thick thighs; the way the belt nipped in her waist and accentuated the new added fullness of her figure, especially her bust. Danny couldn't understand what Mindy saw when she looked in the mirror, but he saw a ripe ocean goddess, and she was his.

"Oh boy."

"I told you it was bad. I look like a zucchini that exploded in the microwave."

"What? No! Are you kidding? You look- You look- Jesus, Min. You're so fucking hot in that thing." He reached out a hand to touch her and quickly pulled it away as if he was afraid she was literally as hot as she looked and he'd burn himself, or as if his clammy hands weren't worthy to touch such beauty. Danny was startled by the low groan that filled the dressing room until he realized the sound was coming from him.

"Babe, really? This dress is turning you on?" Mindy absentmindedly ran her hands down her hips and walked towards her husband.

"No. _You_ in that dress is turning me on."

"But I can't get the zipper up or down. And I didn't get a vanity size; I got an extra large and I can't zip up an extra large and I'm never gonna lose this baby weight because I love food, Danny, and I hate all exercise, you know that, and there weren't any 2XLs left and what if there were and I couldn't zip that up either and-" Danny grabbed her and kissed her. If Mindy thought last week's kiss when they made their pact about staying six inches apart was hot, _this_ kiss was molten lava.

They pulled away at the same time, both breathless and hungry for more. "There's something I need to tell you, Min," Danny whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh god. I'm dying. _You're _dying. I'm too hot and young to be a widow, Danny."

"Shh. You know my dad's group?" No longer in need of the Getting Over it Gang, but still wanting to play basketball with a bunch of other likeminded dorks, Danny had signed up for the Dads Doin' it Together group at the Y. Mindy was certain it was a cover for a gay swingers club. It wasn't; just nerdy dads sharing insights, tips, and techniques and playing the worst games of pickup the Y had ever seen.

"Mmm-hmm." Mindy placed soft, open mouthed kisses across Danny's neck.

"Well, we were talking about how important it is to be supportive partners and to be mindful of and sensitive to the physical changes that our spouses are going through-"

"Yeah?" Mindy pulled back, eyeing him suspiciously.

"And that we should keep comments about weight and body shape to ourselves-"

"Castellano, you better get to the point because-"

"Mindy, I love your body. The way it was before the baby. The way it is now. _Especially _the way it is now. If you never lost another pound, I'd be a happy guy." Danny grabbed her ass for emphasis. "I haven't said anything because I know you haven't been comfortable and I want to be supportive. But I love it. I love the way you look. You're perfect."

"Aw, my perv's into Indian BBWs!" Mindy beamed, pinching his sides.

"Would you keep your voice down, please? Jesus, I can't even pay you a compliment without you going straight to the gutter. Now turn around and let me see what I can do."

"Danny, I _know _what you can do, but a) we're in a Target dressing room and b) duh, we've still got three weeks to go-"

"I meant see what I can do with the dress, Mindy. The dress." Danny grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. "Aha! You somehow managed to get both the dress and your underwear caught in the zipper. See? It fits beautifully." _And she _is _wearing matching panties. Nice. _

Mindy preened in the mirror, admiring herself from every angle. "Now that it's zipped up right, I _do_ look pretty swagalicious, don't I?"

"I don't know about whatever you just called yourself, but you look beautiful. And sexy. And definitely bangable."

Mindy flung herself at Danny for more kisses, which they indulged in until Danny's cell phone rang.

"Dr. Castellano speaking."

"Hi, it's Betsy! Everything's fine. I wanted to let you know that Daniel woke up about 10 minutes ago and he was a little fussy, but he's quiet now."

"Thank you, Betsy!" Mindy chirped into the phone. "What's he doing?"

"Well, everyone wanted a turn to hold him-"

"Not me!" Peter had returned to the office and was shouting in the background. "Your baby is a nerd with _the worst_ taste in baseball teams. I wouldn't be caught dead with a Mets fan, I don't care how little and fat and cute they are, or how much they smell like sunshine!"

"Alright, Prentice. You watch your mouth when you're talking about my son. And the Mets!"

"Sorry, Dr. Castellano. Everyone wanted a turn to hold him and I think that's what made him fussy. But Morgan had a really good idea-"

"Oh god. Put him on the phone!" Mindy cried.

"Hey, Dr. L.! I knew that Daniel would be most comfortable with someone who looks like you or Dr. C. I do the same thing with new foster puppies; I dress up like their moms and they feel totally at ease. None of the guys are as short or sweaty as Dr. C.-"

"Hey!"

"But Tamra has your same beautiful Hershey's milk chocolate skin that you just want to pour all over-"

"Morgan!"

"Sorry! Tamra has your complexion and long black hair, so when she picked him up, he settled right down. She'd been eating these gluten-free cookies that were covered in powdered sugar and it got all over her scrubs, so I think that helped in the whole 'trick-the-baby' thing."

"Okay, my eating habits are not- Anyway, we're on our way back now. Thank you all for taking care of him!"

"Anytime. Speaking of time: do I have enough to take Daniel to pick out a puppy before you guys get back?"

"_NO!"_

"Alright, alright. Just checking."

* * *

Danny and Mindy stood in line waiting to be checked out. He held the box of diapers in one hand while his other was interlocked with Mindy's. Her new dress was carefully draped over her arm.

"I think you should wear that dress the night that we get back to business," Danny growled.

"'Back to business', huh?" Mindy smirked up at him and shook the dress out in front of her, the iridescent beads dancing prettily even under the harsh fluorescent lights. "I'm surprised you'd want me to wear anything."

"Good point. So, how 'bout this: you wear the dress, but so that you don't have the same trouble you had today," Danny looked around before putting his lips to her ear, "you don't wear anything underneath it. And then I'll _really_ be dying to tear it off you."

"Mmmm. Those nuns gave you wonderful rules for you to break. Six inches, my foot." Mindy playfully pushed him away and walked in front of him. It was almost their turn to check out. She looked over her shoulder at him and batted her lashes. "I do like that idea of yours about the dress, though. But don't actually tear it. Elie Saab, Danny!"

* * *

**AN: ****Thank you to my precious blueberry of a beta, scarlettblythe, and to Arineat for so kindly and thoroughly answering my "So, what do tiny babbies do?" question.**

**An Elie Saab for Target line (that goes up to size 2XL!) is the stuff of my imagination, but the dress I described as Danny is very real. If you'd like to swoon over it and judge my ability to accurately use adjectives, check it out at eliesaab dot com, ready to wear collection, spring/summer 2014, look number 23.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Week Two: Sh!t Happens**

"Now let me just see if I'm following along here: they're all a bunch of fairy tale characters, but they don't know it because of some curse?"

"Right."

"And the little Scottish guy and the smokin' hot Puerto Rican lady are in on it?"

Mindy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rumplestiltskin and Queen Regina. Mr. Gold and Mayor Mills outside of the Enchanted Forest."

"Okay, and the-kinda-scary-but-still-bangable-blonde-"

"Danny, you're gonna give me a complex. That's Emma. She's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, aka Mary Margaret and David."

"But they're all the same age! And what complex? You should be on that show as, I don't know, Princess Jasmine or something. You're hotter than any of those chicks, you know that's the truth, right Min?" Danny reached out across the wall of pillows - yes, he was still insisting on that in bed, even though Mindy woke up each morning with his body wrapped around hers and the makings of the wall kicked on the floor - and caressed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes again, even though she knew her husband was being more than earnest in his declaration. It had been a very rough week for her and Daniel. The baby was going through some "growing pains", as the pediatrician called it. He was demanding to be fed more often, was annihilating his diapers at an alarming pace, and sleep was something he was foregoing for frequent bouts of miserable wailing at all hours of the night. Mindy was exhausted and knew she looked it. She was in desperate need of a haircut; there were parts of her that required plucking, waxing, and shaving that she didn't think she'd get to until the baby was in high school, and don't even get her started on the state of her skin. But Danny followed her around wearing this look of pure longing, gazing at her like she looked as stunning as she did during both of their wedding ceremonies - a Catholic mass for his mother and a three-day Vivaah Sanskar for her mom and dad.

"Thank you for still thinking I'm hot, Danny. I can't even remember if I showered today. I can't sniff my pits to check because I don't want you to see how hairy they are right now. We're talking backup-dancer-in-'Cabaret' here, babe."

Danny shook his head and frowned. "You know I don't care about any of that stuff-"

"Yeah, but I care. And I think it's weird that you're equally turned on whether I'm well-groomed or more. . . earthy."

"I seem to recall a certain Indian-American gynecologist getting pretty hot and bothered when I'm all sweaty and stubbly after an early morning workout."

"Who, Purvi Shah from Women's Health Associates? I'll kick her ass-"

"No, Min! You!"

"Oh. Right. But Danny, it's different! You're the man; the man is supposed to be disgusting." She moved her hands in front of her face in vague, lazy circles, careful not to raise her arms too high. "That's how the pheromones get out into the air and make us horny, through your gross sweat glands."

Danny raised his eyebrows, the color creeping up his neck highlighting the difficulty he was having keeping a straight face. "How did you ever make it through biology?"

"Shut up, Danny, I'm a brilliant, genius doctor, everyone knows that!" Mindy scowled, her glasses slipping down the bridge of her greasy nose, as she reached out and pinched her laughing husband. She got in one good Purple Nurple before he grabbed her wrist and swiftly pulled her on top of him.

"Danny! I told you, I'm yucky!" she whined into his neck. "Not to mention, this defeats the very purpose of your stupid wall." Mindy kicked a throw pillow to the floor to punctuate her statement.

"Just wanna be close to you," he said into her hair. "And I know if I'm cuddling you, you probably can't abuse me."

"I'll abuse you. I'll abuse you with stinky kisses," said Mindy, holding his face in her hands and landing slobbery pecks across his forehead and cheeks. Danny ran his hands down the length of the old, black, strapless maxi dress she wore as a nightgown - easy access for nursing - and bunched the hem up around her waist.

"Mmm. Now this abuse I like." Danny finally acted on his desire from last week and sunk his teeth into Mindy's shoulder. She yelped in surprise before moaning softly as his tongue tickled patterns on her skin.

"You're such a perv. You know - oh, god - you know, I called it years ago. That you were into weird shit like biting." Mindy rocked her hips against his as Danny continued his ministrations, working his way up her shoulder and neck. She trembled when she felt his hands creep under her bunched up skirt and roughly grab handfuls of her thighs. "Danny. You shouldn't. . . you shouldn't start things we can't finish," she whispered, her tongue darting out and trailing up his jaw.

"A few more minutes. I just want to feel you and smell you and taste you for a few more minutes. And then I wanna find out if Emma and Neal ever get back together."

"Oh, honey. You are going to be so disappointed by season three."

"Don't you give it away!" he growled. Danny sucked high up on Mindy's neck, hard enough to mark her. That they both let out a needy whimper wasn't a great surprise; they needed to fool around like this. And they could control themselves. They weren't desperate teenagers. They could wait. They could be perfectly happy with some over-the-pants action.

Mindy ignored the dampness growing between her chest and Danny's. She'd learned to ignore most feelings of moisture when plastered against her husband; he was a human humidifier, after all. She was losing herself to the necking and grinding, brought back to reality only when she felt him tap her shoulder. "Min. Honey, I think-"

Mindy bolted upright, still on Danny's lap, and looked down. The two wet spots on his gray t-shirt confused her for just a moment. And then she felt the dripping on her stomach. "Shit! Ugh, I'm leaking again. I knew I should have left my nursing bra on! I'm sorry, Danny. Actually, no I'm not. You made me horny and my body got confused! It decided to make a smoothie because that's all it does lately. So this is your fault." She reached down and twisted Danny's other nipple that had earlier escaped her wrath.

"Ow!" he laughed, slapping her hands away. "It's not a big deal. Shit happens." Danny held onto her hips and shyly looked away. "And I don't mind you leaking milk all over me. I've told you before. . . I like it. It's nice. It's coconutty."

"God, of course I get the one husband in the world who likes it when I gain weight and don't shower and thinks breast feeding is weirdly hot and that I taste like coconut, which I can't help but think is in some way racial." Mindy smiled down at him as he blushed furiously, his ears positively crimson. She brushed back the hair curling on his forehead. He needed a haircut, too. "Let me go pump and get cleaned up, ya weirdo. And you put your wall back up."

* * *

They'd just started watching season three, and Danny's grumbling about Captain Hook was on the rise."Why does this show have to make everything about sex? Nobody wears that much leather unless they're into some really weird stuff. Come on. This is a family program!"

Mindy's head began to feel heavy and she was snoring before they'd even met the alcoholic, flightless, full-size Tinker Bell. It was the muffled sound of baby Daniel's cry through the monitor on her nightstand that roused her from her slumber.

"Daniel. Mama's coming. Give me just a minute, little bear," she mumbled, blindly feeling for her glasses.

Danny paused the episode and leaned over to place a kiss on top of Mindy's head. "I'll go. Get your rest, Sleeping Beauty."

"Ew, I don't want to be her! Well, maybe, if she accepts her secret romantic feelings for Mulan." Mindy sat up, suddenly rejuvenated, her pointer finger outstretched. "The writers really screwed that whole thing up. So what, some grandmas in Idaho have a stroke over an interracial, lesbian, fairytale couple. They should have run with it! Can you imagine the PG-rated make-out scenes? They would have been sort of hot. Maybe really hot."

"Alright, cool your jets. Nothing gets you worked up like interracial lesbians." Danny considered this momentarily. "Then who do you want to be? The little mermaid?"

"Ariel? No way. Something about that ginger grinds my gears. You'll probably love her. Did we get to that episode yet?"

Danny shrugged. "Yeah. She didn't really do it for me."

Mindy reached out and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Even though your attitude and your height makes you more like Grumpy-"

"Hey!"

"-you'll always be Prince Charming to me. Now go comfort our son. But he can't be hungry yet; he had a boob an hour ago!"

Mindy grabbed the monitor from her nightstand and curled up with it on his pillow. It was her little secret. It wasn't that she didn't trust Danny with the baby; she thought he was a wonderful dad and that's exactly why she listened in. He was so sweet and patient and gentle with their son. Mindy loved the way Danny talked to the baby, especially when he didn't think anyone was paying attention.

"Bambino! You're making so much noise in here! What's the matter, Dan-Dan?" Mindy giggled and pulled the comforter around her shoulders as she listened. She breathed a sigh of relief as her son's cries turned to soft whimpers and hiccups.

"It's okay, buddy. Daddy's here. Daddy'll make it all better." Mindy pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in Danny's pillow, breathing in his scent. She hummed softly to herself, her stomach fluttering as she listened. "He will, Daniel. He's the best dad ever," she whispered.

"Pee-uuu! Uh-oh! Somebody's got stinky buns!" Mindy pressed her knuckles to her lips, smiling with a shake of her head. "Castellano, you are the lamest, most ridiculous, most adorable-"

"OH! Oh god! Oh no! Daniel, no! No, no, no! Dammit! No, no, don't cry; I didn't mean to scare you- Oh my god, MINDY! I need you!"

She imagined the worst as she ran down the hall into the baby's room. Had Danny dropped him? Dislocated his hip as he tried to change his diaper? Her heart was in her throat as every terrifying scenario from her ER residency went flashing through her mind.

Mindy was never more grateful to find her husband trying in vain to comfort their naked, screaming, poop-covered boy, while he too was smeared from wrist-to-chest in the same foul-smelling dreck.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh, my boys!" she laughed, clasping her hands over her mouth when Sr. and Jr. both shot her identical, withering glares. "Danny, what happened?"

"Dan had a real load in his diaper. So I took off his jammies to change him and- and it was all up his back. And when I took off his diaper-" Danny shuddered at the memory and held the baby up by his face.

"What? Did he fling his poop at you? Did we bring a tiny monkey home from the maternity ward?" Mindy cooed.

"No. I laid him on his back, took off his diaper, grabbed his ankles, and lifted."

"Oh, Danny! Didn't you remember to stand _next_ to him instead of right in front of-" Mindy erupted into another chorus of laughter once she caught the drift - and a whiff - of what happened.

"I didn't think this actually happened! I thought it was a thing from those dumb movies you like! And I still don't know _what _happened! I don't know if he farted or wasn't done pooping or what. But it just came squirting out at me. I shouted and he got scared and started to cry and I shouted some more- Min, it's just everywhere. You gotta help us."

Mindy feigned a yawn, dramatically sighing, stretching her arms up over her head."Gee, I'd love to but I'm just so sleepy, Danny. You can handle it from here, right babe? Love you!" She blew Danny a kiss over her shoulder as she skipped out of the room.

"MINDY!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Let me get some wipes and paper towels. And a hazmat suit."

* * *

"Daniel! Daniel! Look over here at mama! Over here, Brown Bear! Good boy! Mama loves you! Are you having the best time with Daddy?" Mindy snapped away with her cell phone before switching to the family digital camera. "Is the water warm enough? Aw, look, he's so happy, Danny! Don't forget to get under his chin; that's one of his juiciest parts. Lots of chub folds! Hi, sweet baby! Hi!"

Danny sighed loudly. "Mindy. . ."

"Danny, don't be a grouch. I'm videotaping. Daddy and baby shower videos get so many hits on YouTube. And you were both literally covered in sh- poop. Don't pretend that you don't love this."

"He's peed on me about three times now. I don't know how clean either of us is actually getting-"

"What kind of doctor complains about urine, which is sterile, Castellano? Don't ruin this! It's adorable and you look super hot wet. Just smile and baby talk to your son."

"Oh my god."

"Can we take that scene from the top and let's have you try the line like this: Oh my god, you're the chubbiest-wubbiest baby in the whole wide world!"

"You are so lucky I love you, you lunatic."

* * *

"Baby massage! It's time for little Daniel's baby massage!" sang Mindy as she warmed the lavender scented Johnson's & Johnson's between her hands. Her son gurgled and cooed on his back on the now pristine changing table. Danny had yet to emerge from the shower.

"Brown Bear, I think you've traumatized Daddy for life. He's never coming out of the bathroom! We'll have to visit him in there! He'll end up on that show 'My Strange Addiction' and we'll have to homeschool you, all over a little bit of poop." Daniel chirped and kicked his feet as Mindy smoothed the lotion on his body.

She soon had the baby dressed and in her arms, nursing him again in the hopes that he'd sleep soundly with a full belly. In only a few minutes, she looked down to see her little bear's eyes half open and his arm hanging slack, signs that he was positively milk drunk and satisfied.

Once Mindy had tucked Daniel away in his crib, she decided to pay her husband a visit. She peeled her nightgown off, letting it drop on the floor in the hall on the way to her bedroom. Her nursing bra was flung across their bed; her panties lay in a crumpled pile in the doorway to the master bathroom. The shower was still running, huge clouds of steam billowing out from the top of the stall.

Carefully setting her glasses on the sink, Mindy tiptoed through the bathroom. Danny was whistling and she could just make out through the foggy and frosted glass that he was scrubbing himself vigorously. He let out a sudden and loud groan; Mindy jumped and scurried to enter the stall.

"I can still smell it!" he cried, pumping more body wash onto his shower pouf. Mindy covered her mouth and snuck up behind him.

"Peek-a-boo! Guess who?" she whispered, standing on her tiptoes so she could reach around him and cover his eyes.

"Purvi?"

Mindy huffed and slapped Danny's back. "No, it's not Purvi, you jerk!" She kept swatting at him as he turned around, laughing and trying to dodge her hands.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, stop it. I was kidding. What are you doing in here, Min?" Danny smiled down at her as he let his hands fall to her hips, his thumbs running back and forth against her damp skin.

"Daniel looked like he was having so much fun in the shower with you, I wanted to get in the shower with you too." Mindy placed her hands flat on Danny's chest and looked up at him through her thick lashes, batting them against the spray of water hitting her face.

"Hmm. We haven't taken a shower together in a while. Not since the baby's been born." Danny pulled her closer and pushed back the damp hair clinging to her forehead. "I loved helping you shower when you were pregnant." He kissed her temple. "I felt so close to you. I miss bathing you." He took gentle hold of her chin and tilted her face up toward his, placing a ghost of a kiss on her lips.

"You do? You miss it? It wasn't a chore, like hippo-washing-day at the Central Park Zoo?"

Danny ran his forefinger down the punch-colored mark he'd left on Mindy's neck. Mindy felt him grow hard; she shivered and pressed her lips against his chest. "They don't have hippos at the Central Park Zoo. And it wasn't a chore. It was beautiful. You're beautiful." He leaned down and began to suck on the side of her neck that he hadn't yet stained. Finally satisfied, he pulled away, nuzzling her and pressing his pelvis against her abdomen. "Can I? Can I wash you?"

Mindy looked up at him from underneath heavily lidded eyes. She chewed on her bottom lip before answering breathlessly. "You sure you can stick to just washing me, Castellano?"

"No. I'm really not sure of that at all."

"Hey, at least you're honest." She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Mindy wasn't sure which one of them deepened it first; she nipped at Danny's lust-swollen lips while his tongue leisurely lapped against hers.

They broke apart, panting, Minding resting her forehead against his. "We just can't. . . No penetrative stuff," Mindy whispered against his cheek.

Danny nodded. "I know. But I want you to feel good. And then I'm back to my rule about six inches." He lifted his hand, extending his fore, middle, and ring fingers. "Scout's honor."

"Danny, you were a boy scout?"

"For like two weeks. I got kicked out for fighting. Some little rich asshole made a comment about ma cleaning motel rooms. But it's okay; now I don't have to feel so guilty about using these fingers on you later." He slipped them into his mouth and sucked on them loudly, waggling his eyebrows at Mindy.

"Danny! No penetration, you perv!" He pulled them out of his mouth with a loud pop and winked at his wife.

"I know, I know. I'm just flirting with you." Danny grabbed her shower pouf - hot pink with purple polka dots - and squirted the velvety, almond-and-honey scented shower cream on top.

Mindy lifted up her hair and turned around so Danny could start on her neck. "I better be the only one you flirt like that with."

"Of course. The only one I flirt with, the only one I shower with, the only one I make love to, the only one whose toenails I'll ever paint. My one and only." He made firm, large circles with the pouf on her neck and back. Mindy looked back at Danny and watched as his eyes hungrily followed the trail of cream-colored suds slowly crawling down her brown skin. "If this stuff was edible, I'd just lick you clean" he murmured. "Danny! You're so bad!" she squeaked, pressing herself more firmly against him.

"You know, when we have a daughter, you'll paint her toenails. So I won't be your one and only after all."

Danny took Mindy by her shoulders, turned her towards him, and carefully lifted her right breast, rubbing underneath it with the pouf. He licked her nipple before swirling suds around it with his fingers. "You're thinking about having another baby already? We just brought home this one! Dr. Lahiri, be reasonable!"

"I'm being reasonable!" Mindy moaned as Danny began to work on her left breast. "I am. It wouldn't be for a while. My mom and dad want us all to go to India together before Daniel starts kindergarten; it'd be perfect if I came back to the U.S. knocked up. Right, Danny? Wanting you to put a baby in me again in three or four years is perfectly reasonable."

Danny smiled, but stayed quiet. "What? What are you smiling about?" asked Mindy.

"Nothing. Raise your arms." He washed under her arms, across her belly, down and behind each leg, and got on his knees to wash Mindy's feet. "Quit squirming!" he barked, soaping up between her toes.

"Danny, it tickles!" giggled Mindy. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. "I wanna know why you were smiling. When I was talking about having another baby."

Danny kept his focus on her feet, another small smile softening his face. "It was nothing. Just something silly I was thinking about is all."

"I want to know! You have to tell me! 'Secrets are lying and lying is sin; when you get up to Heaven, they won't let you in.'"

"Okay, dont use the thing I taught you against me. I was smiling because. . . Because I've been pretty 'unreasonable' for a while now. A really long time, actually."

"What do you mean, babe?"

"I mean I'd thought about having babies with you - and loving you, and marrying you - for- God, Min. For so long." Danny closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the inside of her ankle. "I think I was in love with you and didn't realize it way back in our residency days. And remember the night you talked me out of donating sperm to my patients?" Danny lightly traced his fingers along Mindy's calf. She nodded, her eyelids fluttering in response to his gentle touch. "I had a dream about you that night. It wasn't sexual or anything; you were very pregnant and so happy and beautiful. We had a little girl that was just like you. I woke up feeling. . . I don't know, peaceful, for the first time in a while." Danny stopped and shook his head, chuckling bitterly. "It scared the shit out of me. Mostly because I didn't think it would ever - could ever - come true." He looked up at her with watery eyes and placed a soft kiss on her knee.

"Danny. Baby. Oh my god." Mindy ran her fingers through his wet hair as a hot tear rolled down her cheek. "And you haven't said anything, even after all this time, even after it came true? Why not, you idiot? Oh god, I love you so much."

"I don't know why. But hearing you talk about us, our future, you wanting me, wanting to have more babies with me-" He took her hand off his shoulder and kissed the inside of her wrist and the tip of each finger. "Thank you," Danny whispered.

* * *

Mindy's eyes rolled back in her head as Danny combed the conditioner through her hair. "How the hell did you get to be so good at this? If I can successfully teach you to do a good blow out, I may never go to the salon again. Oh, who am I kidding; I would still totally go to the have free chocolate and wine and the filthiest gossip."

"Now all that's left is for me to wash your-" Danny made a clucking sound with his tongue. "And your boop-boop."

"Danny. Are you trying to refer to my ass and my Pikachu?"

"See? You're just as bad as I am. I say the technical terms when it matters. Hand me the Cetaphil so I can wash your ass and your Pikachu."

Danny got down on his knees again and poured the cleanser into his cupped hand. He reached between and behind Mindy's legs and gave each cheek a squeeze.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

He gently spread her with his soap covered hand and ran it slowly up and down the seam of her behind. Mindy held on to his shoulders and closed her eyes. "God, is this supposed to feel so good? I always thought butt stuff was weird, but wow."

Danny ran his tongue down her hip bone before sliding away. He washed his hands under the shower head and unhooked the wand from the stand before squeezing another dollop of cleanser into his palm. Back in position, he kissed and sucked his way across her pelvis as his slick hands carefully slid high up between her thighs. "Oooh. I like that. That feels really nice, baby." Mindy's voice was soft and low.

Danny ran his fingers through the soft curls on her labia. He reached for the shower wand and used his free hand to gently massage cleanser against her folds and swiftly rinse it away. The stream of water ran against Mindy's clit and she felt herself clench at the delicious sensation it created.

"Shit. Danny, this is so good. I'm deep conditioning and you're getting me off? Other women wish they were so lucky."

"I haven't even started."

Mindy opened one eye. "What?"

Certain she was thoroughly rinsed, Danny stood up long enough to reattach the shower wand and was quickly back to his knees. He ran his thick middle finger down her slit before lapping at her swollen nub. "I said, I haven't even started."

Mindy felt her thighs begin to shake. "Oh, god. I don't know how long I can last, Danny," she whispered.

He hooked his arms between her legs, simultaneously securing her and spreading her open. He teased her with his tongue, flicking it against her lower lips, before he spoke. "Don't worry; I've got you."

To Mindy, it somehow felt like he'd been eating her out for hours, and yet she couldn't get enough of the feeling of him licking at her, sucking on her, kissing her so tenderly and intimately. She gasped when she felt his tongue start to enter her. "Danny! You- you can't- Oh, god! I want you to! Just a little bit." Her body was sweating and she was positively dripping with arousal into his mouth and down his chin. They'd both have to shower all over again. Their water bill was going to be outrageous.

"Jesus, Min. You taste so sweet. And you're so wet. I missed this. I missed eating your pussy. I missed fucking your pussy with my tongue. Did you miss me, baby?" Danny spoke his words of naughty praise against her, the vibrations of his voice sending an intense wave of pleasure through her body.

Mindy's legs trembled; her walls throbbed and clenched. She saw stars and held on to her husband for dear life, whimpering his name over and over again.

She wasn't sure when he stood up and held her as she came down from her orgasm, and she wasn't sure what she felt first: his strong arms or his strong erection pressing into her belly.

Mindy looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile. "Wow. Thank you. I love you. Not just because you're really good at giving head or because you're the father of my perfect child. I just love you. I'm so in love with you. I am totally delirious because you give me amazing orgasms."

Danny chuckled and held her tighter. "I love you too, Min. So much."

"Let me rinse this conditioner out of my hair and you can have your turn. But in bed, okay? We're both seriously pruney."

He shook his head and stared intensely into her eyes. "Nope. I told you, I'm waiting as long as I can. And today was about you."

Mindy sucked her teeth. "Babe, you're hard as a rock. This is ridic-"

"I'm okay. I get worked up knowing I'm giving you pleasure. Maybe I'll give in tomorrow or next week, but right now, I want to wait."

Mindy pulled him in for a kiss. A tingle of excitement ran through her knowing the sweet, earthy taste on his lips was from her. "You're so weird. And weirdly principled. I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

Much later that evening, a seriously distressed and very naked Danny choked out the same apology over and over as one fist clung to the sheets and the other was tangled in his wife's hair.

"Min, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I wanted to wait so bad - oh, shit - but I felt like I was going to explode - Jesus Christ, that feels so fucking good - and I just couldn't- I couldn't-"

Mindy sat up, her mouth full of him - finally - and shook her head. He moaned in ecstasy. "Sorry, sorry," she gasped, taking a break. "Danny, it's okay. Babe, shit happens. Now you better enjoy this, because it's pillow walls and hand shakes again starting tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: Thank you to scarlettblythe and Arineat, the best and most encouraging betas a girl could ever ask for. One whole dollar to the first person that catches the OUAT/TMP kinda, sorta crossover reference!**


End file.
